Roses are Red Book 1 of the Poems Duology
by Sapphire Legend
Summary: Circle Daybreak is looking for the fourth Wild Power, only, she isn't the fourth Wild Power! Good news? She is the Angel Source. Bad news? A vampire named Alex Blackthorn just kidnapped her. Could he have a connection to her? What is the Angel Source? Fin
1. The Fourth Wild Power

Disclaimer: I do not own L. J. Smith. I never will. Maybe someday. :Sniff, sniff: Anyways, on with the story!

Roses are Red

Book One of the Poem Duology

By: Sapphire Legend

Chapter 1: The Fourth Wild Power

"Let's study for the science quiz after school at my house," Sixteen year-old Lea suggested quietly to her best friend Marisa.

"Sure, why not?" Marisa asked as the two girls walked out to the field for Marisa's cheerleading practice.

Lea Stotler had blonde hair so blonde it looked white. Her hair was wavy at the bottom, and beautifully layered. She had a very shy personality and very pretty aquamarine colored eyes. She was smart, first chair flute in band, and very wealthy.

Her best friend, Marisa Shiw, was also very wealthy. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her back, and forest green colored eyes. She was also very smart, cheerleading captain of the cheerleading squad, and had an outgoing personality.

Both girls came from old, wealthy families. It was a wonder how those two could get along so well and stay best friends.

Marisa was more protective of Lea when the boys started to tease her. Lea was very supportive of Marisa when she led the cheerleading team. Lea talked very quietly, and Marisa would listen. The two girls had been best friends since elementary school, and were inseperatable.

---Outside-----

Ash Redfern, Rashel, and Quinn were outside, hidden in the bushes, talking.

"She's the fourth Wild Power." Ash declared firmly, as if he had just climbed to the top of Mount Everest.

"Which one. The blonde or the brunette?" Rashel asked.

"The blonde." Ash said.

"The brunette." Quinn said at the same time.

"It's the blonde." Ash said.

"No, it's the brunette." Quinn retaliated.

"Maybe we should ask Thierry." Rashel said.

"The blonde!" Ash yelled, standing up.

"The brunette!" Quinn retorted, also standing up.

"Shut up!" Rashel yelled.

The guys shut up and sat down while Rashel called Thierry on her cell phone.

"Which one's the Wild Power, the blonde or the brunette?" Rashel asked.

"You mean Lea Stotler and Marisa Shiw. Not the blonde and brunette that you're staring at. They're at the other side of the school, at cheerleading practice.

(Ash and Quinn fell down anime-style.)

Lea Stotler is the blondish whitish haired one. She's got aquamarine eyes. Marisa Shiw is her best friend. She's the brunette with forest green hair.

They're both very wealthy, and smart, so you'll have to be careful.

Oh, and we found out that there is a vampire who works for Hunter around the area. His name's Alex Blackthorn. He's very powerful and comes form an old family." Thierry said, sending over a picture of Alex Blackthorn.

Alex Blackthorn was very handsome. He had spiky gelled black hair, looked like the bad boy type.

"Uh oh… the bad boy type…" Quinn muttered.

"He looks tough… not…" Ash muttered.

_Wham!_ Rashel slapped both boys on the side of the head.

"OUCH! What the heck was that for?" Both boys exclaimed.

"Don't judge someone by how they look. Alex is way more powerful than anyone you've ever encountered before." Rashel said quietly, her eyes seeming to flash.

"You've encountered him before?" Ash asked out of sheer curiosity.

"My gang. Half of them were slaughtered before you could blink." Rashel replied, closing her eyes. The she opened them. "Anyways, we should start looking for our girl before she gets caught by Alex."

The three of them went to the other side of the school, where they spotted a bunch of cheerleaders chanting. In front of them was a brunette, and sitting on one of the benches reading a book was a blonde.

"Found them." Quinn said quietly.

"Checkmate." Ash said at the same time.

---Cheerleading Practice---

While Marisa led the cheers, Lea sat on one of the benches reading a book. "Isa… I'll go get drinks. See ya later." Lea said quietly, so that Marisa wouldn't mess up.

"Sure. Can you get me a… strawberry soda?" Marisa replied.

Lea nodded, and went to the cafeteria, ordering two strawberry sodas.

---Outside---

"Damn…" Quinn muttered.

"I'll follow her. Let's split up." Rashel quietly suggested, and was gone.

Quinn followed Marisa and Ash explored the school.

---Rashel---

She casually walked into the school cafeteria, stood next to Lea, and ordered a coke. Then she sat down at one of the tables near her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. You new?" A soft voice asked.

Rashel spun around to see Lea. "Y-Y-Yeah… I'm new. I come here tomorrow with two other friends of mine." Rashel stammered.

"All right. See you around." Lea turned to leave, then turned back again and said, "If you want, you can come with me to the cheerleading practice. They're really good."

'_Perfect! What better of a way to watch the fourth WP than to go with her?' _Rashel thought. "All right," Rashel said aloud, then proceeded to follow her to the cheerleading area.

---Quinn---

He walked casually into the cheerleading area and sat down on one of the benches. He put on a pair of shades and relaxed.

Then the brunette came over to him. "Girls, keep practicing the pyramid until I call break." She said.

The girls rushed to obey her command.

"Name's Marisa. Haven't seen you around. You new?" She asked.

"Yeah. Exchange student. My name's Tyler Wilson. My best friend James and girlfriend Shelly are gonna transfer over here. Me too, tomorrow." Quinn introduced.

"Oh, look! Lea's back!" Marisa suddenly squealed in delight, making Quinn turn around to see Rashel and a blonde. Ash headed towards them in another direction.

"Three exchange students?" Lea asked softly. She spoke so quietly that even Quinn had to strain to hear her. Marisa seemed to be able to hear her just fine.

"Yeah, three. This guy's Tyler Wilson. She's Shelly, his girlfriend. And that blonde heading towards us is probably James, his best friend." Marisa replied, taking a strawberry soda from Lea, who held two.

"Yeah…" Quinn said slowly.

"Well, it was nice knowing you. We'll see you tomorrow. I hope you're joining our class." Lea said quietly, smiling.

Her smile was beautiful, and she looked like an angel bathed in light.

---Normal P.O.V.---

"I already called for our ride." Marisa said.

A sleek white limousine pulled up at a driveway.

"Our ride. Perhaps you'd like to come over to my house for some refreshments?" Lea asked politely.

"Uh… sure." Ash said hesitantly.

"John, please bring us, all five of us, home, if you please," Lea said simply.

"Of course, madam. All right, kids. Hop on in!" John said cheerfully.

Everyone climbed in: Ash, Rashel, and Quinn in the back; Lea and Maria in the front.

Lea turned on some anime music, to which Marisa and (to everyone's surprise) she sang to.

The anime song went something like this:

"_I'm lying, I'm dying inside!  
Don't forsake me, death, just take me…  
Only you can stop me now…  
The flower wilted long ago…  
I came alive when got pricked by that rose_

_Through my smiles I know  
I've taken yours away  
My heart leads me into  
the path… the path of betrayal.._

_Living deception  
Is the life I'm leading now..  
Someone please save me,  
I can't stop, I don't know how!"_

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Marisa asked.

"Three and a half!" Lea replied quietly.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get back to the earth from the moon?" Marisa continued.

"Seven!" Lea replied.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah-e yeah! Yeah-e yeah, yeah!_

_Why do you looks so familiar?_

_I can swear that I have seen your face before!_

_I think that I like that you seem sincere…_

_I think that I'd like to get to know you a little bit more!_

_I think there's something more…_

_Life's worth living for!_

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do wha'cha do, just keep on laughin'!_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day!_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah-e yeah! Yeah-e yeah, yeah!_

_How do you always have an opinion?_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise?_

_We don't need to have a reason…_

_We don't need anything…_

_We're just wastin' time!_

_I think there's something more…_

_Life's worth living for!_

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do wha'cha do, just keep on laughin'!_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day!_

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do wha'cha do, just keep on laughin'!_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day!_

_I'm gonna live today like it's like my last day…_

_Find yourself, cuz I can't find you…_

_Be yourself… who are you?_

_Find yourself, cuz I can't find you…_

_Be yourself… who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do wha'cha do, just keep on laughin'!_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day!_

_So you go make it happen!_

_Do your best, just keep on laughin'!_

_Tell that you, there's always a brand new day!_

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do wha'cha do, just keep on laughin'!_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day!_

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day…" 

They started singing the song from Under My Skin, track nine, by Avril Lavigne. Marisa sang the yeah part while Lea sang the rest. The rest of them stomped their feet and clapped their hands in rhythm with one another.

John clapped. "It was… marvelous! Astounding! Miss Lea, you could go into show business!"

---Later---

"Oh, we're there." Lea said, pointing at a huge white mansion with white rose designs. The mansion was as big as Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas, and just as luxurious. There was at least five floors, if not more.

A maid opened the door, curtsying as the group stepped inside. "Welcome home, Miss Lea," She said, as other maids lined up on either side, all curtsying and saying "Welcome home, Miss Lea," in unison.

Lea smiled and mentioned for the others to follow her.

"Perhaps refreshments, Miss?" One of the maids asked.

"Iced tea and cakes, Rebecca," Lea said, then added, "Rowana, please make sure that the master bedroom is clean," Her eyes narrowed down.

Another maid curtsied and ran upstairs with some cleaning supplies.

"Rowana is mute." Lea said simply.

"Miss, perhaps this dress? Oh, and Miss Marisa, your room is prepared," Another maid called.

"Oh, um…" Lea quickly glanced at Marisa, who nodded.

"We'll go change. You can watch T. V. or ask one of the maids to give you a tour of the house or John can bring you to the courts to play tennis or basketball or whatever sport you like," Lea said.

---Ash, Rashel, and Quinn ---

"Basketball!" Ash said.

"Let's grab a tour. It'll make Thierry's job much easier." Rashe suggested.

"Let's grab a bite to eat first," Ash said.

"Ash, for God's sakes, you're a vampire!" Quinn groaned.

---Normal P.O.V.---

Lea and Marisa came downstairs a few minutes later. Marisa wore a white tank top with a sophisticated pattern on it and a light green colored skirt. Lea wore a pink t-shirt with a red rose on it and shorts. Both girls wore tennis shoes and carried a pair of flip-flops.

"You up for tennis? Two on three." Marisa said, throwing her flip-flops outside. Lea did the same.

"Uh… sure," Quinn answered.

"Then we can go for a tour of the house," Lea said quietly.

---At the Tennis Courts---

The tennis ball bounced back and forth between the courts. Lea and Marisa played Home. Rashel, Quinn, and Ash played Visitors. John played Referee.

"I serve!" Lea threw the ball up in the air and slammed it down towards Ash, who ran, tripped, and missed.

---Later---

"Home wins!" John called a few hours later.

Lea and Marisa changed into flip-flops and started stripping their clothes.

"Um… shouldn't you be doing that inside a room?" Ash asked.

Lea and Marisa stood in swimming suits, both girls wearing bikinis. They tied their hair up, placed their clothes on chairs, and jumped into the pool, warming up and doing laps.

---Ash, Rashel, and Quinn---

They sat on benches. Rashel called Thierry and told him the whole situation.

"_AHHH!_" Lea suddenly screamed.

All three looked up, surprised.

The two girls were tangled in something and a man stood at the water's edge. He looked familiar…

Author's Corner: So how was that for Chapter 1? This is my longest chapter ever! I'm so happy! Oh, and the title of this story is from the Valentine's Poem, as we all know. This story will have two parts. I hope you guys like it, and will review telling me to update. I was originally going to make this story a oneshot, but I changed my mind. Anyways, on to chapter two!


	2. Not the Wild Power?

Disclaimer: I don't own L. J. Smith or any of her characters. I do, however, own Lea, Marisa, Alex, and all the characters not mentioned in the series.

Chapter 2: Not the Wild Power?

---Lea---

She felt numb, and found that she couldn't move. She struggled against the force, but it was too strong for her. It was like an invisible net, pulling her down. She felt like she was being sucked into a black hole.

Nearby, she could hear Marisa's frustration as she also fought against it.

Then Lea looked up and saw a guy in his late teens. He was very handsome, had spiky gelled black hair, and looked like the bad boy type.

"So, you're the Angel they're all talking about." He said casually.

"W-Who are you?" Lea gasped, feeling dizzy.

"Alex. Alex Blackthorn, but you don't need to know that, sweetheart." Alex smirked, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Marisa…" Lea mumbled, and lost consciousness. She fell into the water.

---Ash, Rashel, and Quinn---

Marisa, on the other hand, broke free and swam to the edge of the pool, panting.

"Lea!" She screamed.

With a snarl, Ash knocked her unconscious using telepathy.

"That wasn't very nice," Rashel commented dryly.

Quinn then wiped her memory and carried her inside and laid her on a couch.

Rashel tried calling Thierry, but discovered that connection had been cut off. Furious, Ash ran inside the house, found a cell phone, and threw it at Rashel, who caught it before it fell into the pool, then proceeded to hit Ash a few times, yelling at him.

---Alex---

He pulled the girl out of the water and wrapped her in a bathrobe that just happened to be there. He then grabbed her other clothes and carried her -what was her name? Lea Stotler- into a black limousine, got in, and signaled for the driver to start driving.

The gloves he was wearing felt uncomfortable, so he pulled them off and threw them away.

Her head slumped onto his shoulder, and he observed her. She had blonde hair so blonde it looked white. Her hair was wavy at the bottom, and beautifully layered. He had noticed earlier that she had very pretty aquamarine colored eyes.

She slightly stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. "Where-? Wha-? Where am I? What do you want with me?" She asked, sliding away from him, her back against the door.

"You've got nowhere to run. The cars surrounding us are full of my people, so if you jump out that door, you'll get caught, so don't even think about it. Also, any resistance will be futile, for you are human, and we are not." He calmly replied.

The fear in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to try anything, so he slightly relaxed.

She sat quietly, readjusting her robe.

"Can you turn around?" She spoke so softly that he had to strain to hear it, and he was a vampire.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to change back into my clothes. Can you turn around?" She repeated.

"Oh." He turned around, listening to the shuffling noises as she pulled on her clothes.

"Thank you…" The soft voice made him turn around.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a red rose on it and shorts. The bathrobe lay folded on her lap, and she stared out the window, her back tensing up.

She was frightened, shocked, and scared, he could tell.

The car hit something, and flipped to its side. He sensed people approaching. _Bang! Bang, bam!_ People were on top of the car, hacking away with hammers, chainsaws, and whatever else you could think of.

"Not very polite…" He muttered.

Lea gave a sound of surprise as something hit her. She slid to the left and bumped into him, falling unconscious.

"Shit…" He muttered, knowing it was Circle Daybreak from the symbols on the back of their clothing.

He grabbed her and used a teleportation spell to get them to the hideout, which so happened to be his mansion.

---At the Mansion---

When he touched her, he felt a shocking sensation and saw pink clouds. She was his soulmate. She, a mere human, was his soulmate.

---At Thierry's Mansion---

Ash, Rashel, and Quinn were immediately escorted to Thierry's mansion, also Circle Daybreak Headquarters after Rashel called.

Rashel sat down on a chair. Quinn stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ash sat on another chair and fell asleep.

"So he mentioned her as an Angel? Then she must be the Angel Source." Thierry pondered.

"Angel Source?" Rashel and Quinn chorused.

Ash opened sleepy eyes. "What? Angel source? Wazzat?" He mumbled.

"Angel Source. An Angel Source is… it's hard to describe and explain. It's basically someone who is a Wild Power, but far more powerful. The last Angel Source was Hellwise, and her powers appeared in the battle with Maya.

My guess is that an Angel Source is as powerful as the four Wild Powers combined, and even stronger. Why Alex Blackthorn would want her is beyond my guessing… and beyond reason.

If Lea is an Angel Source… then… she's related… to Hellwise…" Thierry finally drew the conclusions, confirming his worst fears.

"Alex Blackthorn… he might… be her… soulmate…" Hannah whispered.

"Exactly," Thierry said.

Rashel stood up, walked over to Ash, and slapped him and kicked him in the shins.

"Owww! What the heck was that for?" He immediately woke up, clutching his shin in pain.

"Pay attention, oh so great one!" She said.

---At Alex's Mansion---

She was his soulmate. She was the Angel Source… which meant…

"I can't believe it. You're actually her descendant? You're not human. You're half-angel, half-witch!" He put a hand to his forehead and laughed.

Author's Corner: So Lea's half-angel, half-witch. Can anyone guess what that means? If you guess and your guess is close to the reason, I promise I'll dedicate my next chapter to you! But no guessing twice! Yes, this is like a sweepstakes, so take your chance! You can send me a review or you can e-mail me! Subject: Lea Angel Witch (If you don't type this in, I'll delete your e-mail!)


	3. INTERCEPTION: Author's Note

Disclaimer: DO I HAFTA REPEAT IT::Audience throws stuff: OW! OKAY, OKAY! I don't own L. J. Smith's writing or anything that's hers, except maybe all the people mentioned in this story! Mwah ha ha::Audience throws stuff: Waaah::Gets hit by a soda bottle, banana peels, tomatoes, bananas, etc: Okay! I give up! I don't own L. J. Smith's writings::Sob, sob:

INTERCEPTION: Angel Source---Author's Explanation

Okay, so we all know that an Angel Source is very rare. It's basically someone who is a Wild Power, but far more powerful. An Angel Source, Angel for short, is as powerful as all four Wild Powers combined or more.

The last Angel was Hellwise, and she was the first. So any Angels after her would be her descendant.

An Angel is half-angel, half-witch.

That's all I can tell you readers right now. As the plot of the story gets more complex, you'll discover what an Angel Source really is, besides being all-powerful and half-half.

Ciao!


	4. Smiles and Promises

Disclaimer: Sob, sniff, waaa! I do not own any Night World characters or anything by L. J. Smith. I only own all the characters that are not in her series, including Alex Blackthorn, Lea Stotler, Maria Shiw, John, Rebecca, Rowana, and others.

Oh, and this story's dedicated to… drum roll please! (Drum rolls) This story's dedicated to… Kalika Scott for being my first reviewer! (Sorry, I lied about the guess, but I WILL dedicate a chapter to whoever guesses closest to what an Angel Source is!)

Chapter 3: Smiles and Promises

Alex stared at the girl for a while, observing every part of her, memorizing her features.

His soulmate. "Angel Source…" He muttered, then laughed bitterly, remembering his promise.

---Flashback---

"_Alex… before I go, you must promise me one thing… pro… mise…" Lilliana Blackthorn lay on her bed, a stake producing from her heart. She held some papers in her hands._

"_I… promise… mother…" Alex slowly replied._

"_Pro… mise… kill… Angel… Source… kill…" His mother struggled to continue, "Kill… for the sake… of … " She closed her eyes, blood flowing freely from her wound._

"_I… promise." He simply said, taking the papers out of his hands and reading them._

"_Lea Stotler, seventeen, wealthy, Angel Source, I've gotta kill her." He muttered._

---End of Flashback---

"I've gotta kill her. Guess I'll play with her first, then kill her…" He muttered, picking her up again bridal style.

Bad choice. He felt a shock and his head was up in pink clouds. He saw memories that was not her own. He was in his soulmate's thoughts… her head… her mind.

"_Mommy… please don't go! Mommy…" Five-year-old Lea sobbed into the arms of a frail woman, who was her mother._

"_Honey… I have to go… but I promise that I'll watch over you from above… my daughter… my only daughter… my love… my dearest… Marisa's a good girl… she'll help you… Daddy's going to take care of you… I… love you… Lea… my treasure… my jewel… one day… when you get older… you'll find the perfect… man… for… you… and I'll… be… h-happy… f-f-for… y-you…" Her mother said weakly, smiling and stroking her daughter's angelic frame._

"_No, don't talk, Mommy! It'll hurt more!" Lea cried._

"_Yes, Mrs. Stotler, don't talk! It'll hurt!" Marisa cried._

"_Good-bye… Marisa… you be a good girl… watch Lea…" Mrs. Stotler closed her eyes._

_Lea screamed and fainted. Marisa's eyes narrowed in concern and tended to Lea._

He felt shocked. No wonder… what about her father… the clouds under him swirled again and he saw another memory…

"_Daddy, not you too!" Ten-year old Lea sobbed, as Marisa hugged her._

"_Sorry, darling…" Mr. Stotler whispered. _

_He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small box._

"_This is my and your mother's will. You can live alone when you are sixteen, but until then, you stay with Marisa's family. They will watch you. They're good people, sweetheart. Love ya… your mother and I will watch over you from above…" Her father closed her eyes._

"_Daddy! Mommy…" Lea sobbed. Marisa also cried, but kept strong for Lea._

"So… she's alone, huh?" He asked himself. The clouds swirled again…

"_Why do you always smile, Lea? I mean, aren't you sad? Shouldn't you be sad?" Marisa asked the twelve-year-old Lea as they sat on swings at the park._

"_Well, I smile for my parents, who promised to watch me from above. After all, if I'm not happy, they won't be happy. _

_And besides, my dad used to tell me to keep smiling when he wasn't able to any longer. _

_And if I'm happy, everyone else around me is happy! _

_There's lots of reasons to keep on smiling and being happy. I smile because I don't want my past to haunt me._

_I smile because you're my best friend, and you're always there for me._

_I smile because one day, we'll both find our 'prince charming' and live happily ever after!_

_You see, there's lots of reasons to smile and be happy! I smile for everyone and everything!" Lea smiled._

"_I see…" Marisa said slowly, and her face broke into a silly grin, which made Lea laugh and giggle._

"There's lots of reasons to smile and be happy…" Alex muttered. He quickly got out of Lea's head and carried her upstairs and put her on a bed in a guest room.

---Lea---

She stirred and blinked sleepy eyes.

Feeling a sudden pain, she clutched her head, mumbling "Headache…"

Alex appeared with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here…" He said slowly.

Grateful, she smiled and accepted the glass and pills.

"Why do you always smile?" He suddenly asked.

"…I smile… for my dead parents, who are watching me from above, for my best friend Marisa, who has always been there for me. I smile because I don't want my past to haunt me… I smile for everyone and everybody. I smile because one day, I know I'll find the perfect one for me. I smile and be happy because then everyone else will be happy!" Lea replied.

"I see…" Alex then left.

"Here…" He returned shortly with a handful of clothes, handed them to her, and left.

Lea laid out the clothes on the bed.

It was a red long sleeve with a white, green, and pink striped t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a black belt. (I wore that style a few times, and it doesn't look that bad. It actually looks pretty good.)

---Alex---

"Her answer was the same…" He pondered, lost in thought.

"Um… how does it look?" A soft voice behind him asked.

He stiffened up. It was Lea. How? He hadn't even heard her footsteps! Was it because she was the Angel Source?

"Wonderful." He said, without even turning around.

---Lea---

She just stood there, looking around her, observing the mansion.

The mansion was bigger than her, far more luxurious and breathtaking. She could get lost if she explored.

"Why don't you go with Lisa and go shopping?" Alex suggested, without turning around.

"Miss Lea, I'm Lisa. May I be of your service?" A young woman appeared at her side.

"Um… could you show me where the… uh… uh… oh yeah, could you show me where the courts are?" She asked.

"The courts?" Lisa questioned, confusion evident on her face.

"She means the recreation area." Alex said, again, without turning around.

"Of course, right this way, miss," Lisa turned right.

* * *

Author's Corner: Thanx, again, for reviewing, Kalika Scott! 


	5. To Kill or Not to Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own any of L. J. Smith's writings, but maybe I can persuade her to sell it to me in the future… Hmmm… tempting idea…

Author's Note: To all who still don't know what an Angel Source is, here's a hint: Read the title of the story. It should give you a hint, even though it hasn't played its part in the story yet. Keep reading. The title will play its part later on in the story.

Chapter 4: To Kill or Not to Kill

"Right this way, miss," Lisa repeated, gesturing to the stairs that led down.

"Oh," Lea snapped out of her thoughts and followed Lisa.

They arrived downstairs and into the living room, then straight outdoors into the recreational area.

"Wow…" The recreational are was huge. There was a giant swimming pool separated into three parts, six tennis courts, six basketball courts, a track field, a golf course, soda machines every few feet, and an indoor recreational area that housed the same things.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it." Lea spun around to see an amused Alex leaning casually against a pole.

"When did you get here?" Lea asked out of sheer curiosity.

"When you were scanning the whole area, my dear," He replied, smirking.

---Alex---

"Uh… okay…" Lea said, a strange look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She started running.

"Hey, you know, you can't run away from me…" He started, but caught himself in time.

Lea ran to the nearest tennis court and held out two rackets, tennis balls, and birds. "Wanna play tennis and badminton?" She asked.

"Sure…" He replied, walking casually to the tennis court.

"Lisa, could you play referee?" Lea asked the maid.

"Of course, miss," Lisa replied.

Lisa was a shapeshifter. To be exact, a cougar.

---Later---

"Alex wins, twenty to nineteen," Lisa announced. (Does anyone know how to score in tennis? For now, I'm doing one-one. If anyone knows, please tell me!)

Lea sank to the ground, panting.

He walked over to her. "You all right?"

"That last move… it was almost… unnatural! Where did you learn that? Even a tennis master couldn't have done what you did!" Lea's eyes glittered.

"Practice." He simply replied.

"All your life? Do you know how long it would take for someone to learn that? An entire lifetime!" Lea finally burst out.

"Well, I've had practice and experience." He said.

Lea got up, and in one sudden motion, sent a bird at him.

He barely retaliated, and hit the bird back. "Cheater!" He accused.

"Your fault for not paying attention! I was just testing you!" Lea said back.

"Hey, you sound normal. Weren't you all quiet and soft before?" He asked.

"Uh… um… indoor voice and outdoor voice?" She said hesitantly.

"Right…" He said.

The bird flew through the air and hit her, knocking her down and into the pool, which just so happened to be there.

Lea burst up from the water, coughing and gasping, the bird and tennis racket in her hand.

"C-C-Cheater!" She yelled, swimming to the edge and climbing out.

"Miss Lea!" Lisa ran over to her with a towel and a robe. She led Lea inside.

---Lea---

Lisa led Lea back to her room and nodded towards the shower.

Then Lisa left, returned with clothes, and left again.

---Alex---

"Sir, she is taking a shower or a bath," Lisa said.

"Keep watch of her. I don't want her running away." He calmly replied. "Tell her to meet me for dinner. Bring her to the dining hall." He added.

"Yes, sir," Lisa curtsied and left.

"That girl is amazing. Good reflexes, good sense. I won't kill her… yet…" Alex said, twirling a bird.

---Lea---

"That was an interesting game… those reflexes… they're unnatural. Is he even human?" She pondered as she soaked in the water relaxing in pleasure.

---Later---

She wrapped herself in a robe and laid out the clothes that Lisa brought up. It was a dress.

It looked like a Renaissance style dress. Light blue, long-sleeved with long sleeves that flowed down gently, and a sophisticated pattern.

"Miss, let me help you with your hair. Master Alex requests dinner with you, and will not be very happy if you refuse." Lisa came into the room, with a circlet in her hand.

The circlet was gold, and had a light material flowing from the ends.

"Uh… okay… Is there people?" Lea said, and sat down at the dressing table as Lisa began to comb and dress her hair.

"It is an International Dinner, and you probably won't recognize the people," Lisa replied, now combing part of her hair into a small ponytail.

After fussing a bit, she carefully placed the circlet on her and led her to the dining hall.

---Alex---

He sat at one end of the long dinner table in the dining hall.

Servants were scurrying about, placing food and drinks down on the table.

Guests had already arrived, and were seated. Thierry Descouedres and members of Circle Daybreak were there as well, and they were all over the place.

'_Security!'_ He mentally called.

One special spot was reserved for Lea, and it was the spot right next to him.

Suddenly, trumpets blared, and a herald announced, "Presenting Lady Lea!" Maids ran in, lining up and curtsying.

The guests jumped up, screaming and applauding as an angel floated into the room…

* * *

Author's Corner: How was that for a cliffhanger? I mean, can you call that a cliffhanger? I'm trying my best, so please don't scold me! I'll try to update my stories ASAP, but I've got school on the weekdays, so that might make it more difficult, but I'm trying!

To **Kalika Scott**: Sort of, and nice try, but not really. To answer your question in great detail, I'd have to give the whole story away, so all I can tell you right now is to keep on reading. Does that help? I also gave you some clues. They may not make sense now, but will eventually fit in with the story.


	6. Dinner, Reunions, and Soulmates

Disclaimer: Why do I need one? After all, I just had a cup of tea with L. J. Smith and offered to buy it from her with twenty bucks, and she said yes, so now I own all of her writings:Gets pelted by rotten tomatoes and L. J. Smith appears. You do not own my writing! I didn't sell it to you! That was my sister, you snot-for-brains!. :Throws stuff: Waah! Okay, I give up! I don't own L. J. Smith's writings!

Chapter 5: Dinner, Reunions, and Soulmates

Lea was dressed in a light blue Renaissance styled dress and a gold circlet. The combination fit her perfectly. She looked like royalty.

He got up, walked over to her and bowed to her, to which she responded by curtsying. Then he offered her his arm and she accepted, flashing him a grateful smile. "Pretend you're my lady," He whispered to her as they walked over to their seats.

She nodded slightly as the guests let out another round of screams and applause.

"Now the dance will begin." A male voice spoke into a microphone.

---Thierry---

He spotted the Angel Source-Lea as soon as she stepped into the room. God, she was beautiful, angelic, even.

When the announcer announced the dance, he snatched the opportunity to ask her to dance.

'_Dance with Alex. Distract him,'_ He told his soulmate Hannah.

She nodded and smiled. Then she rose up from her seat, headed over to Alex, chatted for a while, and he led her to the dance floor.

---Lea---

"Milady, care to dance?" A blonde came over to her.

"Uh, sure," She accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"Are you his lady?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Are you Alex's lady, his…" He left off.

"If it's what you're asking, yes," She replied.

---Thierry---

"I'm… Thierry Descouedres," He introduced, sensing the truth.

"Interesting name." Lea commented.

The dance slowed down to an end and Alex came over and traded Hannah for Lea.

---Alex---

He found her over at the dance floor dancing with Thierry Descouedres. He felt his blood boil.

He then realized that the blonde he was dancing with was Hannah, his lady. He danced with her, and then traded her for Lea.

"He's Thierry." Lea said softly.

He quickly glanced over at Thierry and gave him a glare, to which Thierry responded by shrugging.

"Something wrong?" Lea asked, eyes full of concern.

"No…" He replied, slowly dancing with her.

Then it happened.

---Hannah---

"So, how was it?" She asked her soulmate.

"She and Alex have some sort of connection."

"They could be soulmates!" She suddenly gasped, noticing the reaction.

---Lea---

When their skin made contact, she felt a shock, and pink clouds swirled beneath them.

'_A-A-Alex?' _She asked with her mind. She realized that vocal chords couldn't be used.

'_Right here, sweetheart,'_ He replied.

'_Where are we?'_ She asked.

'_You're in my thoughts, I'm in yours,'_ He replied.

'_But… what does it mean?'_ She asked.

'_We're soulmates,'_ He replied.

---Alex---

'_Soulmates?'_ She asked.

'_People destined to be together forever.'_ He replied.

'_You're my soulmate?'_ She asked.

'_Yes.'_ He felt her collapse against him, and he felt his arms tighten around her waist.

They felt the clouds dissipate and they were out of each other's minds.

---Lea---

She collapsed against him, and his arms tightened around her. He stared at her in a strange way, as if truly seeing her for the first time.

Then the song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion came up. They parted and he led her, slowly, into the dance.

_My Heart Will Go On_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

"My soulmate…" She whispered, leaning against him.

---Alex---

"My soulmate…" She whispered, leaning against him.

"You know, this song reminds me of something… or someone…" She looked up at him, smiling.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

---Thierry---

"They're soulmates…" He realized.

"You just noticed that _now_?" Hannah replied, smiling her gentle smile.

"I just found her!" Ash came running up to them, pointing.

"You _idiot_!" Rashel came up behind him, with Quinn bringing up the rear.

"In case you haven't noticed, they seem to be enjoying a _'moment'_. Leave them alone, you three. And in case you haven't noticed, they're _soulmates_." Hannah pointed out, emphasizing words..

"Well, her friend Maria—" Ash began.

"Marisa!" Rashel cut him off.

"Well, her friend _Marisa_ has been worried sick, so we had to bring her along…" Ash said.

"Oh, shoot! I lost her!" Quinn mentally kicked himself.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

---Alex---

"So what do we do abut it?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied, hugging her tightly, breathing in her scent, memorizing all her features in detail.

She relaxed against him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"You're not normal," She said.

'_I'm not. I'm actually a vampire of the Night World.' _He replied mentally.

'_Vampire? That makes sense. No wonder.'_ She thought back mentally.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

---Lea---

"I… I… don't know about us…" He said all of a sudden.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He led her outside to a balcony with chairs and a table and sat down in one. She took the hint and did the same.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"_LEA STOTLER! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"_ A voice shouted from across the room.

Heads turned to see who it was---

"Marisa!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"You know how worried I was?" She exclaimed, running across the room to give her best friend a hug.

'_Please help me? I don't want to explain it all to her… yet. It's kind of complicated.'_ She mentally begged Alex.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

---Alex---

'_Please help me? I don't want to explain it all to her… yet. It's kind of complicated.'_ She begged him.

'_You owe me one,'_ He calmly replied.

He mentally willed the girl -Marisa- to forget the event of Lea's disappearance and replaced with another memory.

As a result, Marisa fainted. He then picked her up and carried her across the room to one of the Daybreakers and handed her over to them and went back outside to Lea.

"Thank you…" She softly said.

Her face was so close to his. She closed her eyes and slightly tilted her face upwards, towards his. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

---Lea---

He kissed her. She savored the kiss and returned it with equal amount of love. His hands tightened around her waist gently, and she slipped her arms around her neck.

_There is some love that will not go away_

---Alex---

She slowly broke the kiss and turned it into a hug, leaning against him, closing her eyes, breathing softly.

He returned the hug, not sure of what he was feeling. _'What? Do I… like… possibly **love** her? She's who I have to kill!' _He thought.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

---With Thierry and everyone else---

"Awww… that's so sweet!" Hannah hugged Thierry, burying her face into the nape of his neck.

"Let's go…" Rashel said.

"Yeah," Quinn and Ash agreed.

So they and all the other guests left.

---Normal POV---

All the guests left. After all, what was there to do? It was midnight, and the party was over.

* * *

Author's Corner: So how was that? Please tell me it was good! Oh, and I don't own 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion, although it's such a good song! I wish I owned it! Maybe I can ask her to sing it for me… 


End file.
